


time can be rewritten

by hopefulundertone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Big Bang 2, Amy wasn't the only one who remembered the Doctor. [Jack Harkness' point of view]</p>
            </blockquote>





	time can be rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> This is generally a short ramble. It's rough and unbetaed and written at 2 am, but yeah.

Jack hated dying. It was a terrible feeling, and he felt every agonising second as life drifted out of him. This time was no exception, he thinks, glancing up at the Doctor, who is bent over his body, cradling it. He gazes weakly up at the angular face, and those sad, tired eyes stare back down at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

As his vision fades, the last thing he sees is the Doctor's pained face, and then the excruciating pain of being sort of separated from his body while it mends.

Only this time, it doesn't. He hovers there, disembodied, watching the Doctor wait, and urging the universe to hurry. But nothing is happening, and he drifts down, noticing the panic and hopelessness and loneliness in the Timelord's gaze. Jack wants nothing more than to pull him in, and hug him and never let him go, but he's not alive, and he's starting to think that maybe it's over.

And then there is a flash, and a bang, and a whimper, and he feels himself being sucked into a black hole, except this black hole is brighter than the heart of the sun, and at the centre he can see an explosion, and an odd box with circular markings on the side, and just a glimpse of a bowtie, an odd turkish fez blasted apart in an endless loop and then a whisper of what must be the unshakeable, unchangeable, unquestionable truth, a quiet echo, "...we're all stories in the end..." It strikes a chord in him, and he feels shaken to the core.

Then the universe shakes him to the core, and he gasps for air as pure light, brighter and cleaner than anything else, in a strange circular pattern that reminds him of the Tardis, in so many different colours, some of which he is sure do not exist, and with another blinding flash, he wakes up alone. (The Doctor has saved the universe once again and ceases to exist.)

With shaky legs, he stands, looks around, and has to sit down again. He's back in London, where he first met the Doctor, and the airships are hanging silently over the city, except the Doctor isn't here, he was never here, and he can feel all the memories fading quickly, drifting out of reach, and a tear slips down his cheek as he kneels on the cold concrete rooftop. (This is just as a similar one traces a path down a certain Amelia Pond's face.) He grasp at these memories, but they fall through his fingers like sand in an hourglass, and he just manages to snag the end of one, lying awake under the stars with the Doctor asleep in his arms, inhaling that familiar smell of ancient mystery, and leaning down to bury his nose in the fluffy, soft chestnut hair...

"I remember you." He whispers it, sobbing now, clutching his hands to his chest. (He has no idea he's somewhat echoing a certain feisty redhead who will not allow the Doctor to be late for her wedding.) Because then there's another flash of light, and a crack of thunder, and he's back in the Doctor's arms, and he leans up to kiss the spiky-haired man thoroughly, as if ensuring he's alive and everything's back to normal.

They both pretend they don't remember it, and if they stick closer to each other for a while and the Doctor holds Jack tighter that night, and Jack makes an effort not to be killed for a few weeks, well, so what?

 


End file.
